


Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

by needmesomepie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ...again, Angst, Did I mention that I'm sorry?, Harringrove, Hurt, M/M, Monster!Billy, Poetry, Rhymes, SO, Season 3 Spoilers, You probably shouldn't read this, but i'm not sure what hurts more, flayed!billy, hah, have a thing, i mean this isn't canon, i want to promise something happy but we all know how unlikely that is, idk what the official tag for that is so have 'em all, kind of, no comfort because i'm mean, please enjoy, possessed!billy, shit ton of pain, so uh, sorry - Freeform, this is a lil different to anything i've posted before, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmesomepie/pseuds/needmesomepie
Summary: It had all happened so fast, so painfully, so soon.He'd never found the right moment to tell him, and now he wasn't sure he ever would.





	Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

**Author's Note:**

> fix it fics???? pfft who needs them when you can make it all so. much. _worse._
> 
> yeah so i had this idea in my head and it didn't really go anywhere and then s3 happened and i uh, kind of ran with it i guess
> 
> sorry

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Is there a part of you still there?

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Are you human enough to care?

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Or would it pass upon deaf ears?

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Broken through my tears

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Louder than a scream

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

More than anything is what I mean

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Would it even be enough?

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Would it break through that exterior so tough?

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

As you land a punch across my face

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Or is blood all that you can taste?

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Because I promise you it’s true

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Are you the boy that I once knew?

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Could it finally set you free?

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Or is this how you’re destined to be?

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Please tell me what it would take

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Would it sound convenient and fake?

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

As you rip a hole through my chest

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

As _it_ screams it’s for the best

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Loud and proud and tall

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Would it be enough to save us all?

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

I don’t know what else I can do

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Could you tell me you do too?

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

As I say it from beneath

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Blood pouring through my teeth

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

I think it’s our only chance

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Could it finally reach your heart?

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

In the few seconds that we’ve got

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Before this thing kills and takes the lot

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

I can see you behind your eyes

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Suffering as everything around you dies

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

As I take my final breath

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

Show me there’s a part of you still left

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

If I wear my heart upon my sleeve

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

It’s me, your boyfriend, Steve

Would you hear me if I told you I loved you?

As I cough and choke and cry

Did you hear me whisper I love you?

As you left me there to die

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe it's been a week since our hearts were torn from our chests, ripped apart, stamped on, burnt and thrown in a skip to rot for all eternity?
> 
> me neither
> 
> but can you believe i've written a death fic and hurt my boys _again_ in this heartbreaking time of mourning?
> 
> yeah, not so shocking that
> 
> sorry
> 
> ....again
> 
> Please come and scream about harringrove with me on [tumblr](https://lemonflavouredspatula.tumblr.com/), i am actually a wreck


End file.
